


Forged in Steel, Frozen in Ice

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Arya and Gendry talk before Arya sails west.





	Forged in Steel, Frozen in Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote a one shot that I have been wanting to write for a while. I really wanted to write my take on how their last conversation would go, so here it is.

The high council had quickly dispersed after Brandon Stark, first of his name, was made King of the Six Kingdoms. Most of the high nobles weren’t leaving until the following weeks, giving Arya Stark plenty of time to say her goodbyes.

Her oldest brother was exiled north of The Wall; her youngest just became king, and her sister was now a queen in her own right. There was nothing left for Arya Stark in Westeros, just memories and pain that she wished to forget. It was time for her to see what the rest of the world had to offer. _What is west of Westeros?_

She already had a ship prepared and a crew secured, thanks to Ser Davos. It had even been embellished with the Stark family sigil. Everything was ready for her to depart, but there was one more thing she had to do before she set sail on the high seas.

He was easy to find. She knew he would be in the forge located on the grounds of the Red Keep. It was becoming predictable, but even a new title of lord wouldn’t stop him from letting his frustrations out in the smithy.

She had hid in the shadows, giving her the chance to study him without notice. She wanted to remember ever detail about him. The way his face creased with concentration as he choose his material, or the way he arms would flex when the hammer he swung hit the anvil. She would miss the way he smelled and the way he looked, or even the way he felt that night when he was underneath her. But the one thing that she would miss the most about him were his ocean blue eyes. Especially the way they looked when they would bore into her very soul. She knew that the seas she would sail would never let her forget.

“I thought lords weren’t supposed to work in the forge.” She said as she emerged from the shadows.

Gendry looked up from his work; his face full of surprise. He hadn’t expected to ever see her again, yet there she was, standing right in front of him.

He placed his forging hammer down and grabbed a nearby cloth, wiping the sweat and soot from his face.

“Well, I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled. But it quickly faded when he realized why she was there.

“I thought you had gone.”

“Not yet. I needed to say good bye to a stupid bull first.” She said as she moved to where he was standing and grabbed the cloth from his hand. She went to wipe a spot of soot he had missed from his cheek when he reluctantly pulled away.

He didn’t mean to, it was just a reflex. He couldn’t bare for her to touch him, because he knew that if she did, he would lose all self-control.

“I deserved that.” Arya sighed as she noticed his distance. She dropped her hand from his face and threw the cloth into the basin next to Gendry.

“Why are you still here, Arya?” He asked her. His voice was harsh and full of hurt, making Arya flinch at the sound.

“I told you, I wanted to say goodbye. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone and the last time we talked didn’t turn out so well. I couldn’t leave without fixing that.” She admitted.

Gendry gave a frustrated sigh. He ran his hands over his face, trying to conceal his emotions and embarrassment. He knew he had been stupid the last time they talked and he had a chance to make things right before she left to gods know where.

“Look, I want to apologize for that night after the battle. I was drunk and high on life. My stupid mouth spoke before my head could tell me to stop.” He confessed.

He hated how he handled that night and after he left her there, shooting her arrows, he knew he had fucked up, royally. But when he went to apologize and admit his stupidity the next morning; she was gone. When he asked if anyone had saw her, they told him she had gone with The Hound to King’s Landing. It was at that moment Gendry believed that he would never see her again. Then to his surprise, she had showed up sitting next to her brother in the Dragon Pit, looking as fierce and as stunning as ever.

Arya grabbed a hold of his hands and interlaced her fingers with his.

“Don’t apologize. Don’t ever apologize for loving me. I knew what you were asking and I wanted to say yes. My heart wanted to say yes. But I couldn’t; I still can’t. I still have to find myself before I can be with anyone that way and I need to do it alone. I can promise that I’ll be back. I don’t know when, but I will.” She lifted his hands and placed a soft kiss on each of them.

“And, I love you too.”

That is what did it. All the rage and anger he had felt were washed away with a single kiss. He couldn’t help himself, all of his self-control had escaped his body and he grabbed her face, smashing his lips to hers.

Arya didn’t pull away. She snaked her arms up around his neck and tangled her fingers in his growing hair. She pulled him closer and tasted his lips. They were of the forge and sea and it only made Arya want him more.

They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime, but eventually the need for air over powered. The broke apart, gasping for oxygen. They rested their foreheads to the other and stared into each other’s eyes, not wanting to let go.

“I have to go.” Arya eventually said.

Gendry nodded. “I’ll miss you.”

Arya smiled. She gave him one last kiss. “I know.”

She turned and walked away from him. She couldn’t look back, for she knew that if she did, she would run right back into his arms.

He stared after her and watched as her form grew smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible.

With a sad smile, Gendry returned to his forge, banging away at hot steel.


End file.
